Bloody Roar 3: The fic
by Paul Teevan
Summary: A fic of BR3. Unlike most br3 fics, playign br3 is not nesciary for enjoyment
1. Default Chapter

Ok diclaimer:

By reading this you agree to forfeit the right to whine if I kill off a charther you like, or if I portray a chather in a way you dislike.

I do not own bloody roar or any charcther in this story. Although I have tried to stay true to the main story, this is not offical. If anyone knows any plot holes in my fic feel free to email me or post them here.

To those from my street fighter fic: I'm sorry, I lost the passion to finish it.Don't worry the tonme of this fic isn't as heavy as that aof my street fighter one There will be some charther death however. I resolve that unlikes my street fighter fic, I will finish this one.

Otherwise just enjoy!

****************************

In times now forgotten there existed a relic called the Tablou of a thousand beasts. It is something that man or beast was not to meant to find. But now 2 xanathropes are about to stumble on this forbidden relic.

"At last!" called a tall, beautiful female figure  "We found it!

A slender male figure, slightly taller than the woman came in. He had long white hair, pale skin and was wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans. 

"So there really is a Tablou of a thousand beasts!" murmured the figure, reaching for the stone.

"It is believed to  be thousands of years old. The legends say it  contains a  major calamity, that if unleashed would destroy the world. But it goes on to say that it would take many indivuals bearing the sign of unleash it."

"What you mean Xanthorpes?  Anyway do you really believe such childish tales?" 

"Of course not! Anyway, come on Xion," said the women "lets get this back to the museum"

she headed for the door.

"Coming Sis!" Xion scoped the tablet and ran after his sister.

Suddenly a voice boomed out in Xion's head

"_Bearer of the Tobula" _ It said

"What? Who said that?" Asked Xion looking around.

"_It was us. The ones sealed inside the stone"_

"What? Who are you?"

"_We are known to humans as "the unborn. We know all about you, Xion"_

"WHAT?! How do you know my name?"

"_We know many things. We know your parents were murdered at the hands of Xanthorpe, of the ZLFs"_

"Yes that is correct_"_ Xion said bitterly

" _Would you like a chance to take avenge on your attackers and be united with your parents?"_

"YES! Yes I would! More than anything else!"

"_Then submit to our will"_

"Alright"

"_Good. We wi  lmold you in are image and give you power beyond your dreams if you submit to us. Agreed?"_

"Agreed. Spirits of the Tabula, take my mind now! I submit to your will!"

Suddenly Xion's sister ran in.

"Hey, brother whets keeping you?" 

Suddenly dark rays of energy flowed from the Tabula into Xion.

"NO! THE LEGENDS ARE TRUE! This must be stopped!"

"You are too late. Now you shall suffer the wrath of the unborn"

"What? Xion what are you saying?"

Xion was not listening to a word she was saying. The flow of dark energy  had stopped. Xion gave a cruel smile to his sister. Suddenly he flashed, in the way a Xanthorpes does when he transforms.

When the flash cleared, a grey bug like creature stood where he was. The creature stood like a man. But beneath where a man would have arms, he had sharp blades, and on his back, stood two long sharp antennas.

Xion advanced.

"Time to die, sister".

Xion slash his sister violently with his blade like arms. Within seconds she was dead. 

Xion turned back into his human form and  carried his sister to the surface and dropped her on the ground.

He turned to her and said 

"ahh beautiful isn't it? Soon the unborn will be released into the world and all will be there's. Ahh but  your not alive to see it. You were beautiful, but you brought so much unneeded love to his world."

Xion then turned and walked away.

Although aware that the power was not supposed to be able to be unleashed by one indivual, he thought of a way he could. He just need to gather and eliminate others with the sign


	2. Curse of the sign and Yugo vs Gado

In a bar somewhere:

TV announcer: And person has fallen dead under mysterious circumstances. He is said to have had the symbol referred to as the "sign of the beast". Police believe a cereal killer is at work. However they can find no evidence of wounding on any of the victims bodies.

Patron: Ha! Who really believe in this sign of the beast nonsense, anyway? Its probably some lunatic that leaves a calling card!

A well muscled indivual was comprehending this news when suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach

"Ahhhhh ARGHHHHH" 

He staggers for the door

"Greg? Greg? Are you alright?

Greg would have replied but was to wracked with pain

"uUHHHH"

Greg dropped to floor, dead. The sign of the beast blazed on his chest.

All the other patrons could do was stare in shock.

Meanwhile two figures were facing off in an open courtyard. One was a huge well built man, looking well into his 40s, dressed in all black  well over 6ft, the other was  someone looking in there mid 20s,  about a head smaller, dressed in a black leather jacket, a blue shirt and leather trousers.

"Ready?" Called the older man

"Whenever you are." Was the younger ones quick reply.

The younger man immediately ran in  and dead a serious of 1-2 punches

"1-2 FIRE! 1-2 FIRE! PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!"

the older man staggered back.

"uhh, not bad"

The youth charged at him but the  older figure , clearly a veteran, was  ready. He blocked his rush, the grabbed him by the neck, hoisted off the ground and slammed his first into him, sending his adversy flying.

The youth charged at him again. He prepared himself, but did not see what was coming. Before impact the youth transformed into what would appear to be a grey werewolf. The force of the blast slammed the older man back.

"uhh. So were playing that way, eh Yugo?

"You always said to use a  beast form to its best advantage, Gado"

Gado rose to his feet, Yugo charged again but Gado did a foot  sweep then a simple 1-2 punch. Yugo rolled back and shot a series of punches at Gado. Gado blocked the all. Then transformed, knocking Yugo down.

In his beast from Gado was even more powerfully built. His from was that of a lion. He had gold fur, and a long mane. He had long curved ears, and sharp eyes. 

Gado charged at Yugo who responded with a sliding tackle, knocking Gado over.

"Uhh should have seen that coming"  
Yugo tried to strike down with his foot, but Gado rolled out the way, got and grabbed Yugo with his huge teeth, shook him around and threw him to the ground. Yugo rolled back again, Gado attempted to grab Yugo but he was too quick Yugo then unleashed his beat drive. Yugo blasted Gado with a lightning quick array of punches then smashed into him.

Then when Gado got up he unleashed his own Beast drive. He knocked Yugo into the air with a powerful uppercut than slammed him against the wall.

"Enough! I yield!" said Yugo .

Gado walked up to Yugo and offered him a hand up.

"Your technique is good, but you've got to keep your guard up."

Yugo was panting "Yeah."

"Anyway come back when your ready."

Suddenly a women dressed like a secretary ran out

"Mr Okazmi (Yugo's sir name) there's been another report of a sign related death!"

"What!? Again? Do you have any leads?"

"Not at this moment"

"Grr. What sicko would keep doing this?".

Meanwhile Xion was walking through dark, illuminated streets.

_He must be here somewhere _thought Xion.

Suddenly four hoodlums walked up to Xion

"Well, well what do we have here?" said one

"It appears to be some kind of pansy girl all alone on our turf" said another

"Got lost did ya?" Sad a third

"Stay away from me!" called Xion "I am looking for a certain Shen Long"

"The boss? Ha what would he want with a pansy like you" said a fourth pulling out a knife "Now give  us all you money and scram unless you want your guts spread out"

"Ha I'm not afraid of you" laugh Xion.

The knife wielding thugs moved for Xion, who kicked his hand, making him drop his knife, then kicked him in the stomach with full force, slamming him down.

Seeing this his comrades rushed forward. Xion through one to the ground and unleashed a series of punches on another. With those two dispatched, Xion moved to the final to the final thug, who he brought down with a serious of kicks.

Xion laughed "Pathetic".

Xion walked over and on the thug who attempted to stab him. 

_He must be here somewhere! _ Thought Xion.

Suddenly Xion heard the sound of slow clapping. A figure walked out of the shadows. He was slightly shorter than Xion, with tanned skin and short, scattered black hair. He was dressed in a multicoloured shirt and his eyes had an almost permanent look of contempt

"Not bad" Said the figure "For a rookie! How about you fight someone, worth you time, pansy?"

"Shenlong! Yes I accept you invitation to fight" Said Xion with a smile "But it shall be your last ever fight!"

*****************************************************  
Chapter 3 will come. I swear upon name as a decent writer

Oh and I have an add on fic at another board. To find out where check out attack of the 50ft Uriko.

Thnx in advance 


	3. A taste of his power

Sorry for delay but I cam through. I'm going to Ireland next saturday, so they'll be freeze on the progress of this story.  I may put up chapter 4 next week. And no I will NOT discontinue this story

*********

Xion and ShenLong stood off for a few moments, staring at each other eye to eye.

"Come on what are you waiting for?!" Crowed Shen long

Xion stood still again, and Shen long charged forward doing a combinations of punches, which Xion easily blocked. Xion  unleashed  his own, series of punches and  a vicious kick combo, knocking Shen long back.

"That's what I was waiting for" Xion said, with a wry smile.

"Humph! Lets see you try the again" Replied Shen Long.

The two charged at each and Xion did a foot sweep on Shen long. 

Xion then grabbed Shen long and brought his foot down on his face. 

Xion prepared to unleash his kicking combination but Shen Long pulled out of reach.

"You wanna play it like that, eh?"  Growled Shen long.

Shen long ran at Xion, and Xion stood coolly ready to block another assault. Shen Long however transformed into  just before Slamming into Xion. Xion flew back.

"Now I will you true power!" Said Shen long through his tiger  Nuzzle.

"Hah, you think street trash like yourself can stand against the power of the unborn?!"

Shen long Charged at Xion, Xion also ran forward, and just before Shen Long hit, Xion leaped into the air landing behind Shen long.

Shen long didn't turn round in time, so Xion hammered at Shen Long with his traditional kick combination. When Shen long go back up he attempted to grab Xion with his teeth, but Xion pulled out of the way and then unleashed his punch combo, hitting at full force slamming him against a wall.

"See? I do not even need to assume my beast form to deal with the likes of you!" Xion said. All Shen Long could manage as a reply, was but a groan. "But in order to bring a quick end to this pathetic battle I shall show you what the unborn can do!"

Xion transformed into the his silvery bug like form. Shen Long rose to his feet.

"You think you've won?! I'll show you!"

Shen Long grabbed Xion and focusing, he knocked Xion back with an intense blast of green energy.

Shen long then changed back to his human form.

Xion got up and laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" 

Xion was barely hurt at all. Shen Long stared in wide eyed shock.

"And now this!"

Xion charged forward, slammed Shen long against the wall. He then raised his left arm blade and drove it through Shen Long's wind pipe, until he was sure Shen long would never breathe again.

"Pathetic" Xion said, hurling the corpse to the ground.

"Now who should my next target be… hmm I think I know a way to get two for the price of one"

*****************

Shina didn't know who wrote the note, just that it was a contact and she was meet the person at night.

Shina went to the place Xion had arranged.

"Ahh, good evening Madame" Xion said with a wry smile

"What do you want with me?" Asked Shina

"Bait. Now you can come peacefully or we can do this the hard way"

"I choose the way" said Shina, getting herself into fighting position.

Xion simply laughed and the two squared off


	4. Setting the trap

Well here at last is chapter 4. Sorry for the delay, I've been rather bust. And now I didn't let the fic die it just went into a comma ^_^ .

And now without further ado…..

Shina aimed a kick at Xion, but he was easily able to block it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Laughed Xion.

Xion then lunged at Shina with his usual combo/ He hit with full force, and Shina was knocked back.

Shina snarled with rage and attempted to grab, but he leapt out of the way.

"I believe its time to bring this to an end" said Xion

"You talk to much" Shina replied

With a flash of light, Xion transformed into his silvery beast form.

"Whets that meant to be? Some kind of bug?"

"It is the earthly manifestation of the Unborn, not some weak bug!

"What the heck is this Unborn?"

"The void between our world, the nothingness, that which separates those things with form from those without."

"Whatever"

"Humph lets just finish this."

Shina transformed into her own beast from (a leopard).

The two charged at one another, Xion did a sliding tackle, but Shina jumped over Xion, then landed a series of kicks, all of them hitting. As Xion stumbled back Shina grabbed him with her teeth and shook him around before throwing him to the floor.

"You're a better fighter than I first thought"

"Thanks"

Xion rose to his feet, then slashed Shina with his claws several times, then knocked her to the floor with a deft kick

Xion then thrusted his right claw down at Shina, but she was able to roll away in time.

Shina leapt to her feet and unleashed her beast drive. Xion was hit by several waves of energy, then Shina grabbed him, leapt into the air, and threw him into the ground.

"Not bad, but now its my turn!"

Xion rapidly slashes Shina several times, knocked her into air, changed to his human, then with a laugh, leapt into the air and slammed Shina into the pavement.

Xion stood over Shina.

"Are you going to kill me? Spare me the speeches and just do it quickly"

"No, my foe. I have plans for you. You are but one link in a chain


	5. Springing the trap

Sorry for the delay, but don't worry I intend to keep my promise. I will never let this fic die, though  it might go into a bit of a comma :p

****************************************

_So if you ever wish to see your daughter again meet me tonight at the address below. Come alone_.

Gado gave a snarl of rage, then rolled the note into his pocket.

_What does this person want from me? Money, revenge?_

Gado sighed, he knew he had no choice but to meet this person.

After work, Gado set off for the appoionted location. Along the way he met Yugo.

"Gado, whats up? You were really distant at work today"

"I Just had something on my mind, something I must take care of.. alone"  
"What is it?"

"I-I cannot say. Now  excuse me I can't afford to be late"

Gado dashed on ahead, leaving Yugo bewilederd and confused.

"Hmm this is not Gado, something must be up…"

Making sure he was totally alone, Gado entered the warehouse.

The warehouse was almost pitched black inside. Gado advanced cautiously.

"Good evening, Gado" Xion called out "I see you have arrived"

"Where is my daughter? She had better be safe or…"

Xion laughed "Relax. She is safe…. for now" Xion laughed again.

"What do you want from me?"

"I see no need to explain my plans to you. If you want your daughter you are going to have to fight me for her"

"What?!"

"You heard me, fight me, or you will never see your daughter again"

"Very well".

Xion slowly stepped forward into the light, smily cockily. Gado gave a yell or rage, and charged at Xion. Xion also ran forward but just before Gado could ram into him, Xion leapt into the air, turned around, and brought his foot down on Gado's head, causing him to stagger back.

Gado  attempted land a series of heavy pucnehs on Xion, but Xion dodged them with no trouble at all. Xion then launched into his kick combo, hitting Gado continuously, then sending him to the ground.

"Hah, is this really the best you can do? I expected a veteran mercenary to be a far greater challenge" .

Gado brushed himself off, then rose to his feet.

_I cannot give up, too much is at stake. Whoever this guy is, he must be stopped._

Gado transformed into his beast form (a gold lion), then pounced on Xion, brining him to the floor. Gado bit Xion twice, before Xion got Gado off.

When Xion got to his feet, he tried his kick combo, and though the first 2 hit, Gado able to block the rest. Gado then  slammed his fist into Xion's head, sending XIon sprawling across the floor.

"Uhh not bad, time to stop playing around".

Xion stood up and trnasfomred into his beast form.

_What in the wolrd is that? _Wondered Gado _oh well no time to worry about it ._

The two stood off for a moment, then Gado ran at Xion. Xion sidestepped Gado's punch, and slashed  him violently with his blades, then knocked Gado down with a kick. Gado pounced Xion again, but Xion threw Gado off with his blades. Xion then sliced at Gado again.  Gado tried to kick Xion, but Xion blocked. Xion then scopped Gado into the air and impaled him on his blades. 

In desperation, Gado rose to his feet and used his beast drive. He knocked Xion high into the air with a mighty uppercut and slammed him into a wall. Xion got up, dusted himself off and said: "How foolish of you, now you will be easy meet".

Gado stopped to catch his breath, then charged at Xion, but Xion side stepped and tripped Gado with his blades. Gado fell to the ground. Xion stepped onto Gado, raised his blade, and laughed:

"It seems all power and no grace, does not a fight win, eh Gado?"

Gado snarled

"Well it is time to bring this an end. Goodbye Gado".

Xion raised his blade and prepared to strike


	6. Calling in the calvary?

However just as Xion was about to strike the finishing blow, a grey/silver wolf crashed through the window and landed  on Xion.

"Yugo!" Gado yelled in astonishment "what are you doing here?

Yugo bit into Xion, but Xion then  scooped him off, and threw him across the room. Fortunately Yugo landed, unharmed on all fours. Gado used this time to roll to his feet.

"I knew you had trouble, and I couldn't let a friend face it alone"

"Thanks.. How'd you find me?"

"I tracked you by scent"

Xion charged at Yugo, but Yugo jumped onto Xion's face, then jumped behind him, landing on his 2 feet.

"I'll take care of this guy, you rescue Shina"

"How'd you know she was here?"

"Scent".

Gado ran quickly to the room Shina was being held. Meanwhile Yugo unleashed his 1-2 punch barrage, landing numerous hits on Xion. Xion then countered with his own slicing combo, slashing the wolf numerous times. Anticipating a counter attack, Xion stepped back and blocked. Xion then threw Yugo into the air and impaled him on his spikes. Xion then threw Yugo to the floor.

"As if you were going to fair any better" Xion gloated.

Yugo charged, but Xion sidestepped and unleashed his beast drive. After numerous slashing, Yugo was tossed into a wall.

Both changed to their human forms.

"Ready to give up?" Asked Xion

"Never!" Yugo forced himself to his feet.

Xion did a flying kick, causing Yugo to stumble back, then unleashed his strike combo, sending the battered Yugo to floor.

"This is too easy" Laughed Xion.

However as Xion moved over to Yugo, Gado and Shina ran in.

"Hmm so your free?" Asked Xion

Yugo rolled over to his companions

"Surrender, your outnumbered 3-1!" Yelled Shina

"Hah I can take you!"

"Lets see"


End file.
